Blinded
by Shannooon
Summary: So, Myrnin's falling for Claire, but will she ever see him as more than a best friend? Claires ill. How will they save her? What will happen to Shane? Turns out, Claires more different than they thought. Set after Ghost Town. SAM IS ALIVE:O Please read :3
1. Marshmallow and Chocolate Doughnuts

**I'm Sorry if its bad, i was half asleep when i wrote it. This is my first story so please don't be to harsh :D**

ClairePOV:

I woke to someone stroking my face, and the poking my cheeck a few times. i shot up opening my eyes and almost screaming when Myrnin was leaning over me beaming. I laid back down realising it was him and looked over at my allarm clock. _5:56am _I grunted shutting my eyes. 'Its early and im not meant to be at the lab until 2pm..'  
>'I have news, good news, outstanding news' i opened my eyes and he was gone. i felt a pressure next to me and i tilted my head to see that he was laying in me bed stealing half my quilt. I couldn't help but notice how good he looked today. His shiny black curls sat on top of his head wild but neat, and hung on his shoulders. he had on some tight black jeans and flip flops, followed by a undone white shirt, he was vampire pale but had a flush in his cheeks, his defined cheekbones were high as he was grining, his plump lips looking almost a faded red colour, and he looked at me through his dark eyelashes, his beam grew wider 'share.' then he giggled to himself.<br>I sighed and gave into his tugging on my quilt. Though, he could have easily taken it from me, he was being gentle, and acting human, and not like the beast he was before he was cured. 'okay, so what news?' i rolled my body onto my side to face him and he did the same, our faces were close, a little too close for most people liking, but i trusted Myrnin. He was without a doubt my best friend, even when he was trying to eat me. He squealed. I hoped it didnt wake anyone up, nor Eve, Micheal and expechally not Shane would like the face Myrnin was in my room, let alone tucked up in my bed.  
>'Claire, were going to the farm. and then to a funfair' he squealed lightly under his breath and glared at my eyes sending a wormth through my hole body.<br>' A farm and a fair? You woke me up at 6am because you want to go to a farm?'  
>He frowned a little, then did his puppy dog eyes and lightly smiled. 'I have never been to a funfair, and i haven't been to a farm in about 200years.' he paused taking a unneeded deep breath. 'Pretty, pretty please Claire pleeeeeeeassssee pleassse pleasee pl..'<br>"Fine'  
>Myrnin clapped and smiled showing teeth, his fangs neatly tucked up into his gums. God, he did have a beautiful smile when i came to think about it.<br>He stared into my eyes for what seemed like ages, but i broke off sitting up. 'Your not wearing flipflops though' He went to protest but i put my hand over his mouth, Which he licked and i wiped across his face, we both laughed for a moment before i continued 'no, i will not spend the day listening to you moan about having mud on your feet' he looked shocked, the shot up pulling his feet free of the blankets looking at his feet.  
>'Claire my feet are not muddy' He sounded confused, and i couldn't help but laugh like a maniac.<br>"no, but farms are dirty and muddy, they will be'  
>'oh'<br>We both burst out laughing and Myrnin sat up streching his legs out leaning on my white headbored while i sat in the middle of the bed cross legged in my fluffy pjammer bottoms and a black baggy top. Suddenly there was a knock and the door, i went to reply but Micheal and Shane were already barging in.  
>"what's going on..' Shane paused in what he was saying and glared and Myrnin frowning. Micheal sighed. 'What is going on' shane protested, pointing out we were both sitting in my bed, and Myrnins shirt was undone. It suddenly Dawned on me that they thought that we were, oh no. A wave of heat came over me and i burst out laughing, falling backwards off my bed hitting the floor, but i carried on laughing. The room went silent. and i sniggered again.<br>I sat up and climbed back onto my bed as if i hadn't just hit my head and looked up and the three boys staring at me in confusion, Myrnin bit his lip strying to stop a snigger. i broke the moments silence with 'Good morning, sorry if we woke you up, but Myrnin clearly doesnt own a clock'  
>' Oh, no i did know the time my dear, i was just too exited i had to tell you the news'<br>'What news' Shane looked like he was ready to stake Myrnin, then i noticed something bulky in his poket, damn, he was upset about this wasn't he? But why, nothing had happened. But they didn't know that, but surely he trusted me? Thats what love is about.. My train of thought was cut short when Myrnin proudly said 'Were going to a farm, and then to the Funfair' then he giggled again and i tried hard swallowing my laughter. But i couldn't help it the look of shock on Micheal and Shane's faces was the picture. I rocked unsteadily again and felt myself fall bad but Myrnin shot forwards and pulled me into the direct center of my bed, so that i wouldnt hit the floor, then he leaned back against the headboard looking proud of himself.  
>Shane broke the quietness. 'Claire, is this really happening?'<br>'Is what really happening?'  
>'Your going to a farm and a funfair with the Bipolar Vampire King?'<br>Myrnin looked hurt, and shot in 'I am not a king, and i would never harm claire on purpose, if anything i protect her' Then he smiled. 'Would you two, and of corse Eve care to join us? Only, I've never been to a funfair,and i havent seen a farm is about 200years. It would be a very good day, of course, theres only one problem'  
>'What problem?' I said worriedly before i could think of anything Myrnin was speaking again.<br>'I cannot wear flipflops' I began laughing again and he smiled, he seemed pleased that i was finding him so amusing today. Micheal also laughed and came and sat down with us on the bed. Shane Smirked, then left the room with his head down, slamming his bedroom door seconds later.  
>'Whats wrong with him?' I asked Micheal quietly so that he wouldn't hear.<br>'He thought you two were doing something, and i will say so did I' Myrnins draw dropped. '  
>Are you questioning young claires faithfulness, Because if you are i sujjest you stop right now before i rip yo..'<br>'MYRNIN"  
>Micheal laughed, 'Look, we didn't mean no harm, all we could hear was you two gigling your heads off, then we walk in and your topless. Your kinda lucky he didnt throw a screaming fit.'<br>Myrnin looked shocked and looked down at his bare chest ' oh, forgot my buttons, honest mistake' He stood up and glided across to the still open portal in the corner, 'My offer still stands, all three of you are welcome to join me and Claire, were leaving at 8, so quick sticks' There was a shudder of cold air and the portal snaped shut. I has started to feel when they are coming and going, which is weird, as Micheal is a vamp and he doesn't feel them, infact. the only people i've noticed do are Amelie and Myrnin.

I skipped off to the bathroom, showered and got dressed. i had on Ripped jeans and a floral top that was Eve's, something 'too girly' for her. I came out with my hair dried and slightly wavey handing on my upper back. I opened the door and stepped out tripping over Shane who was sitting on the floor with his legs streched out. i fell to the floor with a thud and shane grabbed me and pulled me onto his lap. My head stung as it was the second time i'd hit it but when i noticed the sad look on shanes face the pain soon disapeared to the back of my mind.  
>I ran my fingers through his messy mop of hair brushing it out "Whats wrong?' I could hear the worry and concern in my voice but i didnt care, something was wrong. Then he silently stood pulling me with him and then walking to the secret passage that lead upstairs. He shut the door quietly and padded up the stairs pulling me with him. He sat on the red sofa and i slid in next to him, Before i could say anything he was digging his face into my shoulder and i felt the tears drop onto my skin. 'Shane..'<br>'I thought you were cheating on me. Claire i am so sorry for doubting you, Just, the way Myrnin looks at you sometimes. You never seem to notice, but your so close, and spend all that time in the lab together. I mean Claire it was early house in the morning, and you were squealing and giggling away, then his shirt was undone.' He sighed. His words were muffled as he spoke into my top but i could still hear the emotion behind it.  
>'Shane, i'd never, i just wouldn't, i love you, dont forget that, Myrnin and i, were just good friends. and When were in the lab, he's either blowing stuff up in my face or yelling at me. you have nothing to be worried about'<br>'So, going to a farm and a funfair with a big crazy vamp. Hope you dont mind claire, but i think im going to pass, i'm just going to go to work'  
>"okay' i said as i pulled his tear stained face off my shoulder. he looked hurt as if i was about to leave him there upset. But then he smiled as he realized i wasn moving, just moving his face off my chest. I cupped his face with my hands and leaned in gently kissing the side of his mouth, then i felt him smile underneath it as he pushed me backwards gently and landed ontop of me<p>

So, in the end it was jus me and Myrnin going out today. I put on some of Eve's black wellys and then Myrnin charged down the stairs and charged into the kitchen in some pirate boots, he's aslo managed to do his shirt up and put a dark grey blazor on. i must admit, he is rather well dressed today, then i noticed the blue beads round his neck and gigled. I Quickly drank my coffee and followed him to the portal he'd opened in my room. we came out at his lab, which wasnt what i expected, then he picked me up, and ran outside into the daylight. The sun didnt bother him really, He was too old for it to have any offect on him. just like Amilie. We run through the streets at high speed, then into Vamp central. he put me down and walked over to a car, the windows wasnt blacked out. it was a a shiny black, with red on the opened the door for me and i got in, seconds later he was in the other side starting the car. on the back seatss was a large thick blanket, two pillows, a cooler, picknik basket and a a over night bag. What the hell was going on. I turned to Myrnin as he started the car. 'Myrnin whats going on?'

He smiled, as we slowly drove out of vamp central and towards the city borders. 'Were going to the meddow, turns out, we no longer have a farm in limits, and the funfair is on nextweek.'

'What meddow?'

'You wouldnt have heard of it, its hidden behind a shield, a few people saw it before frank..' he paused, knowing full well that he shouldnt mention shanes dad being a computer. 'no one can see it, but i know where it is, its beautiful, i thought we could put up a tent and have a picknik, i have a beach umbrella so i dont have to sit in the sun aswell, and i have a few books and your pjammers and of course mine and i told micheal that i would bring you home tomorrow safely' At this point Myrnin was Beaming with a massive smile.

The car journey was about 20 minutes long, and quiet, the raido was on, but i was just falling asleep when we came to a stop and myrnins terrible driving flung me forwards.

"Claire, wakey wakey' I grunted and opened my eyes. all i could see was the fense that showed the boarder, and the sandy road. then the car started and it felt like gong through a portal, the other side was all green, a few trees and a pond. it was beyong beautiful.

'Wow' i gazed in shock as he quickly dorve down to a tree near the pond. which had clear blue water with fish visably swimming at the bottom.

As i sat dangling my feet into the refreshingly cold water for about 10 minutes while myrnin scurried about doing the tent all of a sudden he grabbed me from behind by my wate and pulled me to a stand, he wrapped his hands round my stomach and rested his chin ontop of my head. 'Thankyou' he wispered.

"what for?'

'For being my friend, appart from Amelie, Your all i have'  
>'Well, in that case your welcome.' i could feel his face tense as he smiled because his chin dug in a little firmer. He finally let go and screamed in delight 'books, yes i brought some of my Favorit books i thought i could read to you' and with that he rushed to the car, i turned around and there was a small tent, enough room for about 4 people but only had one room, there was a cooler, a basket and a bag in the corner of it and outside there was a blanket laid out with a umbrella shading half of it.<p>

She walked over and laid on the blanket, leaving loads of room on the other side that was shaded. the Myrnin threw a pillow at her and screached with laughter.I simply proped it under my head and shut my eyes, i felt Myrnin move next to me and he sniffed, and began reading a book to me

MyrninPOV:

"Myrnin" Claire sounded worried, i rolled on my side to face her.

"Yes my dear?' She looked beautiful, more than ever before, the slight shade of sunset was hitting her checks making them glow a organgy pink colour.

'Myrnin its getting dark, is it safe out here?'  
>'Oh child you are so utterly hilarious, Of corse its safe, this is Amelies garden, You cant see her house because its hidden behind them trees behind the tent, only me, you and her, and the desist Samuel have permission to be here without being killed my the gurds. the wall only lets certian people in to keep her safe.' i Sniggered slightly, i could have sworn i already told her, but nevermind. She looked reileved and let out a long breath. At that very moment my whole body fluttered, i dont know why, but recently, my eurge to eat Claire has completly gone, Now when i hear her heartbeat, i dont think of the blood in her veins, not even if im hungry. When i can smell her, which happens alot as my lab is covered in her cent all the time, i dont wish to relish on her neck, i wish to hold her, and be with her. i want nothing more that for her to love me, they way i unconditionally love her.<p>

The darkness new thicker, and i saw her shudder slightly at the cold prick in the air jabing at her body, i ran to the car pulling out the large quilt from the boot and i laid it ontop of her, she smiled and sat up. 'Thankyou, so, what's next?'

'Marshmellows and chocolate dounuts' I smiled to myself. they were her faviourts. Her face lit up and then i remembered dinner.

'Wait here' i ran to the car using my vampire speed got out my phone and ordered a large meat feast pizza and asked they give it to Amelie's guard by the gate. Then i ran over to the forest of tree's grapping odd pits of wood and stone. I came back to wear Claire was and just a little furthur from the tent i set up a fire, the glow of the flames as i dropped the match on mirrored onto Claires face, she looked angelic, and thats when i realised it was because she was alseep, i felt a tingle and turned seeing one of amelies guards bringing me my pizza, i took it from him and offered him a slice but he said no and zoomed out, i felt him go with the tingleing sensation in the air again, just like a portal. i sat down next to claire and opened the pizza box under here nose, it failed to work on waking her so i hid her with a pillow and within seconds of he pillow hitting her she giggled and startled me by throwing it back, then she must have smelt the pizza because she sat up and was already chomping on a slice, although i dont need to eat, i can, so i did, and i must admit, these new takeaway pizzas were amazing, nothing like the ones i used to have. We finised most ofthe pizza then were roasting marshmellows on the flames. Something shockingly amazing, i cant believe i'd never done this before.

Hours past, we joked, chatted, spoke, she asked about my childhood, and i willingly told her, i was so interested with her life before Morganville, asking questions and hanging onto her everyword, she was beautiful, every few minutes my glorious mind flickered to how amazing she looked under the flow of the fire. she grew tired, i could tell by her breathing and heartrate. i put the fire out and i lifted her into the tent, making sure she was comfortable then i gave her, her pjammer bottoms which were silk and pink, and i changed behind the tent into my cotton bottoms removing my shirt and checking she was done before going back in. as much as i would love to see her without anything on, i would never peep, I am a gentleman, not a freak like that boyfriend of hers. i shook all bad thoughts out of my head, i went and lay down next to her, close, but not to close, i shut my eyes and concentrated on her heartbeat and smell, she is so, so inocent, pure and she shines, brighter than any object i have ever come across in all my years. Even my love for Ada is nothing compaired to what I've been feeling towards Claire recently. I felt a slight tug on my side and a thick blanket go round me, before i could sit up to see what she was doing Claire had rolled over and moved my arm ou of the way, resting her small head onto my bare chest, i felt her warmth consume my hole body, reminded me of when i was human, i let out a breath and she moved her head slightly tickling my side with her hair, i beamed as she put her arm round my chest. I wrapped her in my arms and kissed her hairline gently, and at that moment, i heard her heatbeat thump sligtly faster, i froze. What ever was happening, was by far the most shockingly yet amazing thing to happen recently. After a few minutes Claires breathing slowed down and so did her pulse, then i shut my eyes and felt myself falling into a gentle sleep.

**Sorry if its sloppy, as i said I'm half asleep! please review and leave comments? :'D **


	2. Khetillia

**Am sleepy, dont moan for the bad spelling and grammar i beg.  
>Need more ideas guys, Private Message me what you think should happen?<strong>

_I was just sitting in the lab when Claire walked through a portal, before i even turned to look at her i could sense she was crying, and very angry. She came and slumped into the chair next to me laying down and resting her head on my lap, i put my book to the side and took of my glasses to look down at her. Her cheeks where red and tear stained, and her eyes tightly shut. _

_'Claire?' __'We broke up' She muttered. 'I realized i dont love him'_

_'If you broke up with him why are you crying? and i can feel the anger raidiating off yo-' _

_'He hit me' She murmered, And i realised her nose was bleeding and red. How dare he hit the woman i love, im going to kill him. better yet i'll ask Oliver to drain him slowly and painfully an- 'Hyperthetically, What would you say if i thought i was in love with you? Hyperthetically speaking?' I froze. I felt my whole body tense and my heart exploded. And i felt a smile spread across my lips._

_'Well, Hyperthetically, I'd have to say i love you too' Her eyes shot open stairing up into mine. 'And that i have for a very long time..' She sat up and spun round so she was facing me, I heard her heart beat increase and her breathing pattern changed. I was thinking of what i could say but then she was on my lap, her face centremeters from mine, i could feel her breath on my lips and her Beautiful dark blue eyes glistened as they staired into mine._

Then i woke up, I felt a head move slightly on my chest, i opened my eyes, it was morning, quite early i guessed. Then i realised, Claire, Claires head. She was close, Very close. I felt my heart drop to my stomach. I reached behind me to where i had left a bottle of blood and quickly drank it, then i squirmed back into a comfy possition and i shut my eyes and felt Claires small soft hand run across my chest and stop on my chest, I smiled to myself then drifted back off to sleep.

Claire's POV.

I slowly woke up.

Okay why does my room smell like roasted marshmallow? Oh, I'm not in my room.. Few, got worried for a moment then. Camping with Myrnin in Amelie's garden, i remember now.

I opened my eyes and tilted my head to look up at Myrnin, He was sleeping, and smiling. He looked so peaceful and cute. No, why did i just think he looked cute? Better yet why am i snugled up against him with my arm round his chest.

He took a deep breath, but was still fast asleep. I quickly put my head down and snuggled back in, i didnt want to wake him. But my moving must have nudged him because he began to stir and he took a deep breath and made a 'mhmmmm' Sound, He hadn't opened his eyes but he was awake. I sat up and almost imediatly he grabbed me and pulled me back down, I squeaked before rolling slightly to see his face, His eyes where shut and he was grinning.

'Don't move please, your warm' He murmered, I did as i was told and rested my chin on his upper chest looking at him. Taking in all of his perfect features and my eyes kept flickering to his lips. They looked smooth, and plump, but not to plump he didnt have fish lips. They where in a pale pink shade and the perfect shape, they curved up at the corners, then parted into a wider smile.

'Its rude to staire my love' He said, I quickly looked up at his eyes but they where still shut.

'Its not my fault if you beautiful' As soon as i said it my head went into panic mode and i shot up stairing at the open entrance to the small tent. 'I did not just say that outloud' I murmered. i felt my face heat up slightly, then i took a deep breath and it went.

He grabbed my sides again pulling me backwards and i didnt bother arguing. I turned into his chest and hugged my arm around him tightly. We laid there sliently for what seemed like forever, I felt myself falling asleep when a all to familiar voice crept in through the entrance.

'Is she Asleep? Myrnin Micheal, Shane and Eve are freaking out, i havent told them of where you are, simply the fact its a secret place stopps me. But Claire needs to answer her phone to prove she's fine. They think you've killed her or something...' Then before i could open my eyes i realised who's voice it was. Sam. Sams dead, It cant be sam. I sat up and yawned before opening my eyes and screaming. I jumped to my feet and ran flat out towards him he caught me in his arms and held on tightly. Then i let go and steped back. 'You, yo-you..' 'Died' Myrnin put in, I turned my head and he was still laying with his eyes shut i looked back at Sam who nodded.

'Turns out, I'm not, I woke up inside the coffin, what felt like months, but i knew it must have only been days Amelie came and i shouted her name as i felt her presance, so she had me dug up.. But lets not get into the details.. I need to go, and you need to answer your phone and tell your friends your at Amelie's house, dont give them the wear abouts, just let them know your safe.' Then it dawned on me.. 'Yes, yeah i will, Sam, the suns out? Why- How are you not on fire right now?' Sam's young, not even 100 years yet, and he's out in the sunlight, The older Vamps can stand it, but he shouldnt be able to?

'Ahh, Since i died and came back, The sun doesn't bother me, myrnin ran tests, but its like i became immune, appart from that im perfectly normal. Claire one last thing, You cannot tell anyone of my existance, not even Micheal. Amelie will explain about the ball later on as she's wishing to see you tonight, anyway, i'm going to go because Amelie is waiting for me to get back and You have a phone to answer, see you soon Claire' And with that he zoomed off towards the large house hidden slightly by some larger trees.

I walked over to where i had left my mobile and picked it up before going and sitting back down cross legged next to Myrnin.

I turned my phone on. I had 40 texts and 84 missed calls.

'Your kidding me' I muttered.

'What?' Myrnin opened his eyes and i passed him my phone. His eyes grew big and he passed it back. 'I'd ring them back, It seems they are already under the impression you where my mindnight snack' He chuckled softly and i rang the house phone. within the first ring someone picked up.

'Hello?' they said angryly down the phone. It was Shane.

'Shane, its me'

'CLAIRE, WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?' He shouted, I heard Eve shouting in the background but i couldnt make out what she was saying.

'I'm at Amelie's, you didnt need to worry I'm fine, im sorry i didn't call you, i erm, i forgot'

His voice calmed down. 'Amelies? where is it, i'll come pick you up..'

'No, im not coming home yet, im fine and i'll be back later?'

'Claire whats going on? Who are you with?'

'Myrnin, Nothings going on i only just woke up, Now calm down'

'Your cheating on me aren't you?'

'No-'

'It's over, You're worthless i never want to see you again, not excuses, i dont want to see your face round here anymore.' He cut the phone off.

It was silent for a moment, I felt tears pricking my eyes and Myrnin held an arm out which i took burrying my face into his bare chest, I felt the tears coming down my face, they where heavy and my eyes began to sting. When i finally stopped, Myrnin Moved to face me and pulled me in closer for a hug.

'Calm down' He mumbled lightly. And i felt myself grow tired and limp in his arms.

Myrnins POV

Claire slowly began to drift off in my arms, I moved to a more comfterable positon and rested her on my chest, I pulled the thick cream blanket up over her and she was fast asleep.

I myself also drifted off after watching her for a while, When she's asleep, she looks like a fallen angel. She was beautiful, She is beautiful.

I find myself intoxicated by her. Everything about her is just so divine, the way her nose scrunches up when she's confused, The way she smiles all the time. Her laugh is captivating. And she is my definition of perfection. How can Shane bully her how he does, He plays games with her mind, it makes me sick. I told Amelie, Micheal and her but they think I'm just mad or Jealous, sometimes both. I calmed down and began falling into my own deep sleep.

I woke up as i felt Claire shaking, then she screamed. My eyes shot open and i turned to look at her, she was shaking, and Screaming and beads of sweat lined her forehead.

I sat up pulling her onto my lap holding her to my chest and stroking her hair from her face.

'Claire... Claire my darling, wake up' I repeated her name a few times before she stopped screaming, i felt her wake, she clung tightly to me and she continuted shaking for hours. Then she was asleep again.

Carefully i wrapped her up in the rich cream blanket and laid her on the back seat of the car. I packed everything up within 5-10 minutes using vampire speed. I quickly got dressed. Jeans, a dark blue baggy top, and the boots i had on yesterday before getting into the car and leaving Amelie's gardens. Heading for the Glass House carefully. I think I'm getting rather good at this driving. I didnt run anything over or hit anything this time. Claire say's i shouldn't be aloud to drive, but i don't listen. I came to a slow stop outside of the house and i stepped out the car heading to the back pulling Claire out making sure she was still wrapped up before heading up to the portch.

The door is locked, great.

I kicked the door gently so it wouldnt break but so they new i was here. Eve opened the door and she looked shocked, i put a finger to my lips before walking past her and carfully up the stairs. Her door was open, bed made, I laid her down and gently tucked her in. before turning the lights out and heading back downstairs to join everyone in the kitchen.

'What is going on?' Shane screamed before going to walk towards the stairs.

'No' I held my arm out so he couldn't pass. They all looked at me strangly before Amelie walked in behind me, which shocked even me i had no clue she was here. she shut the door and sat at the table.

'Claire is ill' i said quietly, so only Amelie would here, then remembering Micheal is a Vampire i said it again loudly anyway.

'Claire, Im affraid she's very ill'

Everyone looked shocked appart from Amelie. She new.

'What happened? I heard her screaming, then she stopped, s-' She paused, 'Someone was goign to come check but i said to leave it, given she wears the braclet again, i could feel she was fine, to a extent.'

'She was asleep, then she began shaking and sweating, and then she started screaming, i woke her up and soothed her, but she's still shaking now, only, unlike before i noticed she was cold when i brang her-'

'Whats going on?' Shane protested.

I held my hand out to silence him.

'Before that after she spoke to Shane, she cried, histerically for 2 hours'

'Ever seen it before?' Amelie said calmly.

'I thought i had for a moment, but i don't, I've never heard of anythi-' I heard her Scream loudly, So did everyone else, i ran as fast as i could up the stairs and sat to face her on her bed, she was squirming about and shaking, she looked pale, and drawn, eyes tightly shut.

I stroked her face and held one of her hands 'Shhh' i reapeated stroking her hair, Then she clenched up and put a hand to her stomach screaching. I turned to see Amelie doing the same moments later, I got Amelie and sat her on the bed where she flopped down next to Claire, Micheal stood in the door way looking stunned and Shane and Eve where just getting to the top of the stairs.

'Micheal, Ring Theo, Tell him to come here quickly' i shouted chucking my phone at him, Amelie's eyes shut and she began shaking and sweating, but she wasnt squirming, or screaming, Claire calmed down slightly, then at exactly the same time they both rolled onto there lefts and screached.

'Shane, go get a wet cloth' I said and he paused, before going to the bathroom and appearing with two ringed out cold cloths. I placed one on each of their heads. Sam, He'll want to be here. Micheal came back with Theo and i snached my phone hovering by the end of the bed, Theo sent everyone into the hall and closed the door, appart from me ofcorse. I rang sam and he picked up instantly.

'Hello Myrnin, I was just thinking i needed a chat with you, abou-'

"Amelie and Claire, Come now, Im in Claires room at the Glass house.' with that i hung up and then he stepped through the door and jumped to my side.

'Whats goign on?' He said quietly. But not quiet enough,because Micheal kicked the door in with not much effort and stood there looking up, with Eve and Shane standing behind him.

'Grandad?'

'Not the time Micheal, You need to leave, I will talk with you later'

He said quickly before, 'Theo, whats going on?'

Micheal backed away, but they all stood in the hall watching. Shane wondered in, 'Out' i protested.

'No, im her boyfriend i have a right'

'I heard what you said to her, So i doubt you can make that statement anylonger'

Theo stepped infront of me to face him. 'Out, I fear, if what i think is right, You'll need to go into the hall..' He trailed off before turning back to take Both their blood. Micheal grabbed Shanes arm and pulled him out.

He tested claires heart. Before using some unknown to human device to look at her brain, then looked at amelies, and he turned to me and sam at the end of the bed.

'Khetillia, Khety for those with difficultys with big words' he said glancing at Shane in the process.

'Whats Khetillia?' Eve mumbled, and everyone looked at Theo, But i new exactly what it was.

'Shane' I said loudly. Then Theo looked at sam and they both grabbed me and pulled me to the floor. I struggled but against the two i couldn't get free.

Sams strength seemed to have doubled, and Theo let go and Sam held me alone and i couldnt move benif him.

'Well?' Micheal said taking Eve's hand, Protectivly standing infront of Shane who paced the hallway.

'The Khetillia, was caused my Young Mr Collins im affraid'

'WHAT?' She screamed, and to the sound of his voice both Claire and Amelie let out a scream.

'How is shane responseable for that?' Eve Said loudly, but they didnt react to her voice.

'I told you all this would happen. I said he would kill her' I screamed.

'Now, Now Myrnin, may i point out she isn't dead yet.' He turned to the others who had no clue what was going on before continuing. 'Khetillia Is caused, from harsh Physical bulling, where someone feels worthless, and hated, and then their brain shuts down and their bodies resent themselves. It takes alot, and normally isnt found in humans. But Shane was making her hate herself, she probably even realize. Slowly all her organs are going to shut off and she will slowly die'

'I realized, I just didnt want to upset her' Eve murmured. Shane glared at her so Micheal stepped in front of her. Shane went back to pacing and Micheal turned to look at the two girls on the bed shaking.

'But why has it affected Amelie?' Micheal said quietly.

'Blood tie, did Claire not tell you?'

'Tell us what?' Shane said angrily. at the sound of his voice they began screaming loudly again and then went back to shaking.

'Claire nearly died a few months ago, She opened a toxic stubstance instead of Bob's water the otherday. I tried to stop her but it was too late. Amelie came, and offered a Blood tie, the only way to Keep Her from death, appart from turning of course.

So to some extent, Amelie and Claire cant live without eachother, meaning at some point, Claire is to turn, thats if they live trough this' i said coldly.

'How do we stop it?' Eve said moving in to the room and taking both the girls hands. Micheal stood in the doorway, and Wouldn't let Shane pass him.

'She'll need a small dose of his blood'

Theo said.

'Is that it?' Micheal said quietly.

'Then she'll have to turn, her human body wont be able to cope much longer, Shane if you please?' Theo said as he put a tube into clairs vein, then the other side of the small mecanism was another.

Shane sat on the chair next to the bed and held his harm out, Theo put in the needle and the blood began to flow from his vein into Claire's. She stopped shaking and immediatly Amelie sat up, Micheal rushed to get some blood and resturend holding a bag out to her, she drained it before rising.

'I'll need two more' She said turning to Claire. 'She wants me to be the one to turn her'

Sam froze giving me a chance to get free. I went and sat on the bed next to Claire where Amelie had been and took hold of her hand shutting my eyes.

'How do you know what she's thinking?' sam said pulling her into a embrase.

'I taught her how to send messages to me using our minds. while we where down our brains functioned, we could hear you all, and when you meantioned turning she asked me to be the one to do it.'

she stopped and i smelt blood, Micheal was back i guessed. Eve coughed lightly for my attention from her possition oppersite me holding cotton woll on the small hole where the blood went in. I looked up and she tilted her head to shane who was standing looking angry at me. Ahh they thought we were. Oh no.

'Well, It looks like i was right anyway' He said.

'No, No your not right' Amelie said.

Claire POV

I felt my veins warm up as Shane's blood spread through them. I was awake now, but i hadn't opened my eyes as i couldnt face Shane. He almost killed me, any love i once had is now gone, he must have known he was doing it. I realise how stupid i am.

Amelie's voice got louder now, she sounded stern.

'Shane, Claire Loves you. She never would be unfaithful to you, your acusations towards Myrnin are ludicrous. She was even too blinded to see what you where doing to her, but not all that blind, she considered dying, running away, she started hating herself, because of you.'

'She spends nights with him, and days, she's with him more than me?'

'Shane, most the time she's with me she's either studding, working or talking about you, and how angry you where getting, You punched her, she didnt tell me, but i new you had, when Amelie asked she said she walked into something. pft..'

'Myrnin' Amelie hissed.

Is this really happening? Yes i think it might be i thought to myself.

'Amelie, You have to do something soon, i can't loose her' He said calmly,

'When she wak-'

'Why cant you lose her.' Shane shouted.

'Becasue he loves her, really how brainless are you? And I'd be a little nicer if i was you, only, 3 of us are council members, and we decide on your punishment'

He loves me? DId i hear that right. Myrnin loves me? OH, Oh my..

I tired opening my eyes but i couldnt. I went to talk and i couldn't.

I concentrated on Amelie, Pulling her into my mind. The room went silent, she must have signalled to them. Myrnin gently squeezed my hand.

_'I'm ready i think. My eyes wont open, i cant move. Please Amelie help me' _

'Very well Child' She said.

'Theo, she's with us, her bodily functions are not working, Shall i turn her now?'

'Yes'

It went silent before Sam said 'Everyone downstairs, Leave Amelie, I'll get some blood for after'

Moments later everyone let go of me, and i heard footprints down the stairs.

'Amelie, would you need assistance?' Sam said quielty.

'Would you wait outside, i may need you after'

'Yes, I have the blood bags'

'Very well'

'Claire are you ready?'

_'Yes' _I signaled through.

**oooooo, vampire claire. Yay or nay?  
><strong>**please review. and to you simple minded people no Khetillia isnt a word, my baby brother bade it up for me. **

**OOOO. I've done 12,543 words on my Oliver and Claire story, I might upload it soon after i break it into one or two chapters. anyway, REVIEW :D:D:D**


	3. NoNoNoNoNo'

**_I don't think I'm getting Myrnin's POV right. Helpful criticism needed please:D_**

**Claires POV:**

I opened my eyes and everything was Burley. My throat was burning, I couldn't move. I heard muffled voices. Then a cold hand opened my mouth and poured in some blood. It glided down my throat and i shut my eyes. I opened them again after swallowing and everything was HD, i could head pacing downstairs. And arguing but i tuned it out and focused on Amelie and Sam.

'Claire, Can you hear me' Sam said slowly.

'Yeah' I said smiling at him.

'Do you feel in control?' Amelie said poping open a bloodbag and walking round with it open.

'I feel normal, but, different' I mumbled and Amelie Smiled.

She pulled me up standing me infront of a mirror.

'What' I squealed. It wasn't me?

The person stairing back had Dark brown long hair. Had curvey hips and larger boobs. My face was the same but My skin had smothed out and i was pale.

'why- thats-' I began.

'Its because you where under 18, your body needed to fully develop so it morfed, rather strange to watch' Amelie said.

'We're going to need you to go to the lab now I'm afraid, you cant talk to Shane, so soon after recovering, Myrnin will nurse and train you for a few weeks, get you used to the idea' Amelie said smiling. I nodded and she opened a portal which i stepped through, She didn't follow, it snapped shut behind me. I walked through the lab, which was dim, but i could see everything like it was bright. I laid down on the sofa moving a book out the way. I rolled onto my side tucking my legs up and shutting my eyes.

Moments later i felt the shimmer of a portal, and could smell Myrnin, which was a mixture of grass and old books today. I felt a blanket placed over me and I opened my eyes and he bent down on the floor infront of my face.

'How are you feeling?' He said before freezing up. 'Claire?' He mumbled.

**Myrnins POV**

'How are you feeling?' I said looking down at her before my whole body went into shock. 'Claire?' I mumbled blinking a few times.

'I know' She wispered shutting her eyes again.

She looked beautiful, more beautiful than normal. Her hair was now in long dark brown waves. Her skin had evened out and she was a frosty pale which made her blue eyes stand out. Wow, when i asked if she could get any more beautiful it was a figure of speech.

She fell asleep just like that. I buisied my self tidying. moving things about while she slept, but her slow quiet heartbeat kept distracting me. A vampires heartbeat can only be heart by a vampire. But her's seemed louder, maybe it was because how quiet the room around us was.

One of Amelie's maids came in and put a shopping bag down next to claire and a slid a note inside it before smiling to me and slipping back through the portal.

I didn't read it, no matter how tempting it was. I got changed into black tight jeans and a white shirt with brown boots.

She woke up, sitting up and i chucked her a bloodbag. which i had heated up when she was stiring.

'Morning' She said after she drank it.

'Good morning, Tea?' I said and she nodded and i buisied myself in the little kitchen area.

'Who's bag?' She said yawning and i turned she was facing me on the sofa with the blanked wrapped round her shoulders. 'Yours I believe, Amelie's maid brang it' I said turning around resisting the urge to go curl up with her.

I hear the ruffle of the bag and a peice of paper.

'I'm going to stay at a room in Amelie's, But she's locking the door's and leaving a constant open door between here and there' She said before getting up, I heard footsteps but i didn't turn to know she was going to the bathroom.

I heard the shower and then I could hear my hairdryer. Which I have to say, is a marvolus invention Then She came out. Putting the bag on a table.

'What are we doing today then?' She said walking over and taking the tea from next to me. She was still smaller than me, But when she stepped back and took a sip i turned. Wow.

She had a hourglass figure, tiny wast, slightly larger hips, bigger leggs but in a nicer way. And large breasts. She had on a white vest, dark blue extreemly tight jeans and a pair of bright white hightop converses. I remember them being called that from the time Claire tried making me by some.

'Do you have a hairband?' She said smiling sweetly at me, Somethings bugging her, i can tell. I shook my head and she frowned slightly.

'I don't know if I'm going to like long hair' She said sitting on a stool taking a gulp of tea.

'It looks splended. Now what is it you wish to do today' I said draining my drink and putting the cup in the sink.

'Don't we ha- Frank' She said turning to face his Black and white reflection.

'I see you almost died lastnight' He said sitting down. 'You look different' He said with a tinge of something i didn't like on the end.

'What is it you want Frank?' I said strolling over to where they was.

'I noticed something, during the whole- episode lastnight' He said smugly.

'Claire was outcold, but Amelie said she could hear everything that was said. And are you aware what that mea-'

'If thats all your here to say then i sujest you be quiet and leave or I'll re-program you so you cannot apear' She said bluntly. Am i missing something?

He frowned before walking into the wall and disapearing. 'What did he-'

'Shh' She said skipping over to the phone and dialing a number.

'Claire what are you doing?' I said looking up at her.

'Ordering Pizza, Im afraid you'll have to go outside and get it' She said. Oh no, my face dropped and she ordered two pizza's and wedges before looking at me and laughing.

'I'm in the mood for Pizza, Not the delievery boy Myrnin, So wipe that look off your face. What Dvd's do you have?' She said goign and sitting on the sofa by the new Plasma hanging on the wall there with a Dv thing that Amelie insisted i have.

'None' I said and she sighed.

'Could you go to Micheals and get the 'friends' boxset from under the tele, tell them you'll bring it back when I'm done' She said smiling.

I nodded stepping towards a portal.

'friends?' I said and she nodded as i stepped through.

**Claires POV**

He stepped back through with the boxset walking over and passing it to me before walking out the door of the shak. And coming back in with the two pizza box's and Two single ones of potato wedges.

After eating we laid on the sofa watching friends. Well, I laid Myrnin was sloutching on the end and i was using his thigh as a pillow with a blanket wrapped round me.

'Can I go for a walk when the sun goes down?' I asked looking up at him. He thought about it for a moment before nodding. I sat up and crossed my leggs turning to face him.

'Myrnin what is wrong?' I protested and he looked at me in shock.

'Nothings wrong my dear' He said.

'You're being quiet'

'We're watching a film' He protested.

'No, You're being quiet, you're never quiet. Even in your sleep you mumble' She said smirking.

'I don't mean to scare you, I'm just in shock still. You almost died Claire' He mumbled.

Amelie said you where in love with me, and you sat there and you didn't deny it. I didn't say it. But i felt like it.

I sighend looking down.

'You love him don't you?' Myrnin murmered running his hand through my hair.

'No. No i don't' I said slowly. He pulled the tangles out my hair running it through his fingers and I felt the shimmer of a portal, Roses, I could smell sweet rich roses.

'How is she?' Amelie's voice said softly. I opened my eyes and she was crouching infront of me.

'She's holding it together, Aren't you Claire' He said and Amelie smiled.

'I came to set up the portal. I'm going to lock it onto a wall but I'll need frank to do it. I don't know how long you'll have to stay here I'm afraid Claire' She said. She no longer spoke to me like a child or a enimy, More like a friend.

'Make sure she's well' She said to Myrnin. 'I think of Claire as a daughter, or a sister i wouldn't trust you with a baby. But my point being she needs to get better. I'm affraid she'll need to go to the Glass house tomorrow. Theo will meet you both their for another tranfusion of his blood' She said. Before 'Frank, I know your listening would you put the locked portal on a wall please' She said and I felt a shimmer and then Amelie smiled. 'Thank you'

'Good bye' She said before skipping off into the corner and i felt a shimmer again.

'I don't want to go' I felt the tears in my eyes. 'Not yet' I said and Myrnin pulled me up onto his lab putting his amrs round me firmly. I snaked my arms round his back resting my head on his chest and then bursting into sobs. I felt his smooth cold hand brush the hair from my face and he leant down and kissed my hairline.

'It will be okay Claire. I promise' He said and I hugged into him harder. I finally stopped and wiped my eyes.

'Can we go on a walk?' I asked looking over at the clock that said it was 1am. He nodded standing up. I realised how normally dressed he was and smiled lightly.

'Would you like a jacket?' He said turning to face me and I nodded and he pranced off to his room. And came back passing me a blood red blazor which I slipped on then noticed my bracelet was gone. I didn't ask, I guessed Amelie took it off and I just haddn't noticed. I drank half a bloodbag before walking out of the shack and into the ally, Everything looked almost as if it was being shined with lights, I could smell, hear everything. I walked to the end of the ally and Myrnin stepped in next to me. 'Where to?' He said and I shrugged taking his hand and lacing our fingers together, He tensed up but then relaxed and tightened his fingers onto mine.

**MyrninsPOV**

We got to the end of the ally and I stepped in next to her 'Where to?' I asked and she shrugged. Then leant across twineing her fingers around mine. I froze up wondering what she was doing but then I simply tightened my grip on her hand before walking out of the street.

She's amazing, not that she wasn't before. But now she is just perfect. Beautiful and perfect. But she's my assistant and friend, nothing more. I was laying on my sofa, thinking of what it would be like if she loved me back the way I love for her when she screamed. Without even 1 second of hezitation I was in my room nealing next to the bed.

'Claire' I mumbled and her eyes shot open before the tears came falling from her eyes.

She was in pjammer shorts, that where very short which I personally thank Amelie for and a vest top with my bedding covering her. I looked down wiping a tear away. 'Bad dream?' She nodded and my heart went for her. She doesn't deserve this, My Claire deserves riches and beauty, and happiness. She should be treated like a queen, She shouldn't have to feel pain and heartbreak. 'Could I get you anything?' I said softly and she shook her head. I went to leave 'Don't go' She murmered and I turn to look at her wipeing her eyes. 'I don't want to be alone' She mumbled and I shut the door walking down and laying next to her. She imediatly cuddled into me resting her head on my bare torso pulling the bedding over me and resting her hand on my chest next to her head. I placed my own hand over hers and with the other arm I smothed her hair down until she and I both fell asleep.

**Claires POV**

'Up-Up-Up' I said loudly from the doorway. I was already up and dressed in dark red jeans and a black top with my converses. Hair down and wavy. I had on a little mascara and tinted lipbalm and a cup of tea in each hand. I sat on the edge of the bed poking Myrnin, I know he's awake his heart rate increased when I shouted. He smiled opening his eyes and I held out the coffee. 'Could i get you anything else?' I said smiling and he nodded. I drained the last of my tea and walked out. I heated up the bag before poping it and pouring it into a sports bottle and taking it over to Myrnin who had drank his tea and was now in the centre of the bed with his eyes shut again. I held it out and he smiled opening his eyes. 'Thank you my dear' He said draining it all in one.

'So why is it you felt the need to wake me?' He said smirking and shutting his eys. I said on the side of the bed crossing my legs and facing him.

'Because I have to have some more of Shane's blood' I said and he sighed. 'Now?' He murmered yawning.

'No, after your dressed now get up' I said hitting him with a pillow. And getting up walking out the room. He flashed into the bathroom and I heard the shower and I put on the tele where some bad soap was on. I heard the shower stop and then Myrnin's hairdryer and a few minutes later he walked out with just a towl round his waist. It took everything in me not to rush over and steal it. I looked away at the tele 'Hurry up' I said and he chuckled walking into his room. Why on earth did I just think that about Myrnin. No-No-No-No-No.

I turned off the tele and stood up after he came out in black boots, blue jeans and a black shirt with a dark purple sweater vest.

'How do we know when Theo is going to be there?' He said and I shrugged. He shook his head walking to the portal. I went to step through but he grabbed my arm lightly.

'If it gets to much being around humans then make a excuse that we have work to do and leave. And if you feel sick or weird around Shane or even emotional let me know. It will take a while untill you're Emotion's calm down' I knodded and he let go and I stepped through with him closly behind me. Theo was on the sofa and Shane was pacing the hall upstairs I could here him. Suddenly Micheal was in here in a flash pulling me into a hug 'How are you?' He said before steppign back 'Wow' Was all he had time to say before Eve nocked him out the way and flung herself at me squealing. I hugged her back. I smelt the blood flowing through her body and could hear her heart. But I didn't even get the urge to eat her which I was thankful for She pulled away and squealed

'Oh my God CB. Where did they come from' She said looking and my chest. I laughed and then looked up to see Shane stairing at me with his jaw wide open. I felt dizy and stepped back hitting into Myrnin He grabbed my waste. 'Are you okay?' He whispered and I broke my gaze from Shane. 'Yes' I said walking and sitting next to Theo.

'How are you feeling Claire?' He said scanning my body with some sort of screen. 'Peachy' I said and he smiled. 'This wont take long then you'll only need 1every two weeks untill the emotional side goes and then once the emotion is gone You should get better' He said smiling. I nodded and Myrnin Coughed lightly.

'She had sleep difficulties lastnight, does that link in?' Myrnin said cooly.

'What kind of difficulties?' Theo said looking at Myrnin.

'Screaming in her sleep, then crying. When she's sleeping her body heats to human temperature. Also her emotions are worse than they should be' He said and Eve gasped and I looked up to see her and Micheal behind the sofa next to Myrnin. I glanced and Shane was still standing stairing at me with his mouth wide open.

'Very stange. But how would you be aware of her heat when she's asleep' Theo said and I tensed lightly.

'After the screaming-' He began but I cut him off.

'I made him stay with me' I said and I felt Anger raidiate from Shane.

'Are we done with the gossip I want this to hurry up. If it wasn't the fact It was give her my blood or death this wouldn't even be happening so can we just make it quick' Shane said. I started shaking and Myrnin was infront of me in seconds.

I felt Theo take my arm and push the needle in. I heard Shane make a 'ah' sound and then his warm blood pump into my veins making me feel sick and horrid. I felt tears streaming down my face and then a pain in my chest. I screamed and then moments later the tube was taken away and I was violetly shaking. Myrnin scooped me up into his arms and I clung to him sobbing.

'Is that all Theo?' Myrnin said softly.

'Yes. Though I feel it would be much easier for her to just drink it from him' Theo said cooly.

'No' Myrnin said calmly.

'Is she okay?' I heard Shane say and then I sobbed harder.

'Does she look okay to you?' I heard Eve snap. Then I felt the rush of a portal and then it snapped shut.

'Is the pain still there?' He mumbled.

'No' I squeaked wipeing my eyes.

'What do you want to do today then?' He said.

'What is there to do?' I said feeling the shakes calm down, Myrnin put me onto the sofa and I leaned back before blacking out.

_**Read all my stories from my laptop. You'll realize, I hate Shane. I love Oliver and Myrnin. I have a thing about bringing Sam back from the dead and Making Oliver younger(though I didn't in this story) So yes. I get it I need new ideas, Its not that I need new ideas. I like my old ones:3 But Pm what stories you want and I'll do them for you. Because I love you. ;D Please Review:D **_


	4. Pancakes:D:D

**Omg, I'm sorry it took longer than normal to update, But I'm stuck for ideas. Not the best chapter, but Please review anyway:D**

**lunabloodmoon666 thank you:D **

**Biggest thanks to BonnieWitch. Simply for being amazing:D - Really should read both of their stories. **

**CLAIRES POV:D**

I woke up to the sound of humming. I opened my eyes and looked about, I was laying on the sofa and Myrnin was sitting cross legged looking down at me from the other end.

'Stay still' He whispered putting a hand to my forehead and frowning. 'Your warm and you've been out for' He began looking at his watch '4hours and 28minutes' He said shuffling closer and taking my hand. Oh no, he's been sitting there watching me hasn't he..'How do you feel?' He said and I sighed, 'Dead' I mumbled and he laughed. 'My dear you are dead' He said and I smiled lightly.

'Bed now' He said pointing to the door. 'What?' I began but he swooped me up in his arms and slowly walked to his room laying me down and pulling my converses off. We made Frank get rid of the portal, Myrnin said its safe if were in the same room-building so he can hear me in the night if I scream. 'Drink?' He said running out and returning in a blur taking a gulp from a sports bottle passing it to me. I drained half of his passing it back to him and going to get up.

'No' He protested knocking me back down, shutting the door and laying down next to me. 'Fine' I mumbled crawling up to his side and snuggling against him. I rested my head on his upper chest and reached out taking on of his hands while the other cradled my body lightly. I was playing with his fingers softly and he fell asleep.

I slowly got loose of his grip and walked into the lab shutting the bedroom door behind me. I walked over to book shelf and filtered through books. I found one with out a tittle and picked it up scamming through. Its a diary, wait, its not its a sketch book. I filtered through the photos and then I dawned on me, These where all of me. I quickly shut the book and put it back and carried on looking through until I found a love story that sounded interesting and went and sat on the sofa reading it.

My reading was alot faster than it should have been, so I was going slowly. Myrnin stired then shot out the room and he sighed loudly looking over at me. 'You scared me then' He mumbled walking over and I smirked looking back down at the book.

He came and laid on the sofa next to where I was sat and he rested his head on my leg looking up. 'Outloud' He said shutting his eyes and smirking lightly.

'_S__he bit her lip, refusing to lose her composure. 'Does he lay with you in the grass? Does he stare up at the stars, speaking of his dreams, wishing he could roll over and kiss you and run his fingers along the breasts that tease him beneath the shirt- the shirt he knows he will carry home with him and smell and, God help him, Sleep in, Just so he could be close to you?"_

_The barest hint of his lips brushed intimately against the corner of her mouth, and with her lips inistinctively parted. "The shirt he could no bear to have-' _I stopped and turned realising Sam and Amelie where in the corner of the lab.

'Hey' I said brightly picking a random peice of paper off the coffee table and using it as a book mark leaving Myrnin on my leg and putting the book on the floor while Amelie and Sam sat on the other sofa.

'How are you feeling?' Amelie said softly. 'Better' I said smiling and Sam's eyes flickered to Myrnin who still had his eyes shut but was awake. 'We should leave, text us when he wakes up' Sam said and I giggled flicking Myrnins nose. 'He was awake' I said and Myrnin laughed.

'We came to invite you both to the ball. We suspect you will go together as Mr Collins will be there I hope you stay by her side encase of any trouble. The dress and suit are over there. Try not to rip or stain them before the ball. A portal will appear when I am ready for you both' Amelie said and I nodded. Her and Sam left.

'Carry on' Myrnin said and I giggled, 'Nope' I said and he opened an eye. 'How dare you disobey me' He said smirking and he sat up and turned to grab me but I flew out of the way and giggled.

Almost as if a wave of cold air hit me I began to shiver and I felt tears slip down my cheeks. Myrnin ran over to me lifting me up. He laid me on the bed and left. a few minutes later he was back with a hot mug of blood and a hot water bottle.

I drained the blood and he laid down next to me gently wrapping me in blankets and placing the hot water bottle on my front. I reached out for him and pulled him closer to me. He seemed suprised. 'Claire, I cannot I'm cold and your shaking I'll make it worse' He mumbled and I shrugged curling up and snuggling in his side with my head on his chest. He sighed and pulled me closer to him. 'Thank you' I mumbled and his heart increased a little.

My mind wondered to the book with the drawings, I smirked and propped myself up on my elbows looking at him. His eyes where shut and he had a small smile plastered across his lips. My shaking had stopped, and my body felt back to normal.

'Teach me how to draw' I said and he chuckled.

'My dear, I'm not the best of drawers. Symbols and tiny circles do not count me as an artist' He said but his voice broke at the end and I could tell he was lying.

'I've seen them, and I want you to teach me how to draw like that' I said and he sighed. 'Seen what?' He said and I giggled.

'The book you keep hidden in the love section, It had no title so I opened it and saw a few of them, I put it back after and only saw a few though so don't be mad' I said and his eyes shot open and his cheeks flushed a slight pink. I smiled at him and his heat increased. 'I think there amazing' I said and he sighed laying back further in the pillows. 'You mean they didn't creep you out' He said softly and I went to shake my head but I sensed Frank in the doorway.

'Give it up you old fool, She knows' He said his 2D reflection hovering in the doorway. 'Frank' I hissed and Myrnin shot up knocking me slightly and I giggled rolling onto my back.

'What is going on with you two' Myrnin said looking from Frank to me.

'I see everything you old fool' He said and I put my hands over my head. 'shut up. And thats an order not a question' I said and Myrnin chuckled, As frank disappeared.

I felt tears in my eyes but I blinked them back and curled up shutting my eyes letting sleep take over.

**MYRNINS POV:D**

After Franks outburst my little Claire fell asleep. I left her and walked into the lab where Sam was on the sofa. How had I not noticed his appearance? I stode over and sat oppersite him.

'Is she sleeping' He said softly and I nodded. 'You know she's vulnerable Myrnin' He said and I met his eyes, He looked like he felt sorry for me. And that was something I didn't like.

'Yes I know, That's why I'm here to help her, make Claire strong once again' I said and sam shook his head.

'Myrnin I know why you took her camping in the Gardens, I Saw how broken you was at her bedside. How you look at her, how you always have looked at her. I feel the hate you radiate for Shane, and for every other man who looks at her' He said and I tensed.

'I took her camping to cheer her up, the scene you saw was one she made herself curling towards me. I would never take her for granted. I just need her to be happy Sam, So you are very wrong' I said in a whisper and he frowned. 'you love her don't you' He said and I nodded.

'I would lay my life down for her' I mumbled and then the most amazing idea popped into my head and I shot towards the door.

'If she wakes call me. I shall not be long' I called grabbing my coat. It was sunny out. I pulled the hood up and strode towards the shops.

'Hello. I am in need of some assistance' I said squealing to the young woman behind the counter. 'What do I need to make pancakes' I said and she laughed before realizing I was serious and walking over leaving me at the till collecting what I had asked for.

**SAMS POV:D **

He's going to confuse her. I think of Claire as a close friend, family, almost as a sister or daughter. His feelings will highly confuse her in the state she's in. I never, never, ever get angry. But Claire is family, and he will mess with her emotions.

'Sam' I heard someone squeak and before I could move Claire's head was in my lap and she was looking up at me beaming. 'Wheres Myrnin?' She said yawning and I shrugged. 'He ran off halfway through a conversation' I said and she nodded. 'Typical' She said giggling.

'How are you feeling?' I said and she beamed, 'Great' She squeaked and I smiled. 'I'm so glad your back' She said taking my hand and playing with my fingers. 'So am I' I said and she burst out laughing and then began to sob. She moved away curling up in a ball.

I quickly pulled my phone out looking for Myrnins number. And dialing it.

'M..M... Myrnin.. I need Myrnin' She said between sobbs I soothed her and pulled her onto my lap smothing her hair out but she cried harder.

'Myrnin' I said into the phone as he answered.

'Wha- why can I hear crying' He said loudly. moments later he came down the stepps putting a bag carefully on the floor. I cut the phone off and Claire got up and sped towards him wrapping her legs around his waist and arms his neck hiding her face in the crease of his neck. He froze for a second before hugging back into her.

'What happened' He mouthed to me and I shrugged and she sobbed harder. I felt a portal appear and walked over to it waving and stepping through.

**Myrnins POV:D:D:D:D**

'N-N-Never, Ever leave me a..again' She said between sobs and I tightly held onto her. 'I promise' I mumbled into her ear and she cried harder. I hate this, having to see my little Claire upset. This time it is my fault, I shouldn't have left her alone with Sam, I didn't know how she would react waking up with out me and that was stupid. stupid, stupid, stupid.

'Claire, how do you make pancakes' I said and she stopped crying and giggled. 'Why' She mumbled pulling her face back and looking at me. I moved one hand from her and wiped the underneath of her eyes with my sleve and she smiled lightly.

'Because I want you to teach me how to make pancakes' I said and she squeaked and jumped down. I picked up the bag and she pulled me to the small kitchen squealing like a child.

**CLAIRES POV:D:D:D**

'MYRNIN' I screached ducking as he threw more batter at me we both laughed and then he poured the mix into the frying pan passing it to me. He held it on the cooker and when I went to flip it I threw it at him making it land on his chest. He burst out laughing and charged at me. I squealed and jumped out the way but he must have expected me to because he moved course and caught me knocking me to the floor. He landed next to me and tickled my sides. 'Stop,stop,stop' I squealed. My sides hurt from laughing so much, he finally did and I wormed free jumping up and sitting on his chest. I pinned his arms either side of him, I know he could have easily got free where he is allot stronger than me but he didn't. We both got our breaths back and I started giggling again. 'Truce' I whispered raising my hands in the air and standing up. I walked towards the cooker and he grabbed me again this time spinning my round and pulling me into a hug. I buried my head in his chest and he resested his chin on top of my head wrapping his arms tightly round me.

He moved his head and lightly pressed his lips to my forehead and then began tickling me again. I squealed and wormed to get free but he tightly held on. 'MYRNIN STOP' I squeaked and he didn't. A few moments passed. 'Fine you win' I squeaked and he stopped and I hugged into his chest. Someone cleared their throats making me jump and I heard a sigh. Sam and Amelie where walking over and Sam looked pissed. He looks scary when he's pissed.

'Myrnin' He snapped and he let go holding his hands in the air. 'She started it' He said and I gasped. 'I didn't. Threw an egg at me' I protested and Amelie chuckled.

'Sam she seems fine now, its okay' She said putting her hand on his shoulder, he relaxed and shook his head. 'No its not okay, you didn't see it, the cries and the shaking. She flew across that room at an abnormal speed, even for a vampire' He said and I looked up. 'What are you on about?' I mumbled and he shrugged. 'I wish I new' He said and Amelie walked round the corner looking at the mess. 'You two are like overgrown children' She sighed sending a text moments later a maid appeared. 'Mind if I go shower?' I said brightly, they nodded and I skipped into the bathroom.

I came out and heard hushed voices, I grabbed my black knitted cardigan and pulled it on over my tank and jeans opening the door. 'He Amelie could you get me a hairband' I said and looked up to see Sam holding Myrnin to the wall by his throat with a steak in his hand.

Without one moments hezitation I flashed over pulling Sam off him taking the steak throwing it to the floor and holding Sam against the wall with his neck. I stepped back dropping him and looking at Myrnin who was smirking. 'WHAT THE HELL' I yelled looking at them both. Amelie stepped in next to me. 'Sam you where correct. She's not normal' Amelie said and I turned to look at her. 'what?' I mumbled and I sensed a portal, I turned and Theo walked through.

'We are going to need to run some tests Amelie' He said and I flew across the room away from them. 'No' I murmured and they looked at me. 'Sweetie, we need to you could be dangerous' Amelie said and theo stepped towards me. I stepped back and felt tears in my eyes. 'No' I said softly. Theo flashed towards me but someone knocked him out the way. 'She said no' Myrnin said coldly and I looked up to see him standing infront of me. I heard a sigh and felt my body start shaking. 'No' I mumbled stepping back and knocking into the wall.

'Look, go, I'll get the tests done but you need to go' Myrnin said calmly. I heard footsteps and felt portals and then there was just me, and Myrnin.

He span round and pulled me into a hug. 'I wont let them hurt you. I promise' He murmured into my hair and I clung to him sobbing into his shirt which still smelt like pancake. 'Let me go have a shower, you need some rest' He murmured picking me up and plopping back down in his bed. I nodded and he tucked me in shutting the door as he left.

I laid down in the dark with my eyes shut. I just listened to the really slow steady rhythm of Myrnins heartbeat. I was just dropping off when he came back in, I felt a portal and new Sam, Amelie and Theo where back in the lab. He shut the door locking it and came and sat next to me.

Myrnin took my hand and lightly kissed it. 'Claire, you know they just want to help' He said and I tensed. 'Don't fear my little bird, I wont force you, and I will not let them force you' He said and I relaxed and squeezed his hand lightly. 'But, What if Theo run a few tests. I'll be right here okay, He will not hurt you' He mumbled and I sighed and nodded. 'If you stay' I mumbled and he nodded.

'Just Theo please' Myrnin called unlocking the door. Theo stepped in with his bag and Myrnin stepped inbetween us. 'You do not hurt her. And if she says stop you stop. Are we clear you will do nothing she doesn't like' He said and Theo nodded, Myrnin perched next to me and I shut my eyes as he wired me up, took blood and scans using some small device.

He finished and left and I felt weak and sleepy. 'Drink?' Myrnin mumbled and I shook my head holding my arms out towards him, I could do with a drink, but truly I didn't want him to leave, even if its just for a minute. He laid down in the center of the bed and pulled me into his arms, I cuddled into him tightly and felt silent tears leave my eyes.

'Myrnin' I mumbled and he stopped stroking my hair and looked down at me. I propped myself up resting the underneath of my chin on his upper chest and meeting his eyes. 'What is it little one' He said softly wiping lone teardrops away.

'If I'm different, don't let them take me' I mumbled and his face dropped. 'Claire, they aren't planning on taking you. But if they where, I would stand in there way. There not going to harm you' He said stroking a finger alone my nose. 'I'm always going to be here' He mumbled and I smiled at him snuggling back down into his chest and shutting my eyes letting sleep consume me.

**Omg, I was writing about pancakes while eating them, Pretty ironic:3 I came up with the idea then was like 'MOM MAKE ME PANCAKES' So yeah, turns out, I don't like pancakes anymore *Sighs* **

**PLEASE REVIEW:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D**

**- Any ideas for this or my other stories or story ideas you want me to do just say and I will If I can:D **


	5. AN I'm so, so sorry!

Okay, lets just say, I'm like so sorry. Like as sorry as sorry can be for not updating.

It's not much of an excuse, but my illness took a bit of a downfall and I've not even touched my poor, neglected laptop. This year will be crazy but I will try to start writing again, I'm off right now to re-read my stories and start on the next chapters.

I feel pretty crappy about writing a A/N but I didn't want you all thinking I'm not ever going to write again, because I have done smaller stories on my mobile and in my note pads. Back to the point before I bore you to death, Any idea's are welcome, and if you would PM me and give me idea's on how you think things should go then by all means please do. Again, I'm sorry and I will get chapters up as quickly as I can, I also had an idea for a different story all together that I might put up:D

Any-who, I'm sorry, and thank you to those who PM'd me and reviewed while I have been away:D


End file.
